Open Up Your Eyes, Good Girl
by hungryhippo1000
Summary: She's perfect. She's everything I want in a girl. The problem? She's falling for someone who doesn't feel the same for her. Contestshipping.
1. If you'd only see what I see

I don't own Pokemon, and this includes a tiny bit of explicit language. Enjoy!

* * *

I really don't know what to say.

Lie with a, "Yay! Congrats on your lovely relationship!" Or be honest with a, "Get him out of your head, girl. You're being fooled!"

Honesty is appealing, but the lies always win. Always. Why? Because I don't want to hurt my best friend. I don't want to crush her with the truth.

But wouldn't feeding her lies just hurt her more? Wouldn't that just hurt more people?

I don't know anymore.

I watch her from a distance, observing her as she walks across the beach with her boyfriend's hand in hers. In my eyes, she's the definition of perfection. She is average height, skinny with curves, and has a personality that wins all. Her sapphire eyes take my breath away every time. She's usually smart, hilarious, and trustworthy. Hell, I trust her with more than my own life. Her flaws are what make her desirable. The only_ real_downfall? Her taste in guys.

I see him start to hold her, whispering something in her ear. She smiles at him believing his words, whatever bullshit they are. The two share a laugh while their arms are tightly wrapped around each other. Their actions would've been cute if they both shared the same amount of passion. Sadly, she's too oblivious to notice the lack of emotion on his part. She doesn't care that he had done the same thing with another girl only weeks before. And another girl, weeks before her. He's a player on the prowl.

Each beautiful girl is his prey; he is the predator. Once he moves on to a girl, he gets her. No questions, no exeptions. Always gets the girl he wants. He shines like a golden boy, luring the girl in. Tells countless lies to her, telling her she's the one. Lying that he's not like them other assholes. Dumps those innocent girls when he's done with them, and moves on to the next. Again and again.

And I hate him for that. For he has not only put her under his inescapable spell, but taken her away from me.

Jealous? I won't deny it. My blood rushes with anger just hearing his name spill out of her mouth. She speaks of him like he's Arceus, treats him like tomorrow's the last day he'll ever live.

And maybe it will be. Because if he keeps it up, my hands might just accidentally end up around his throat.

"Drew?" Her soft, melodious voice snaps me away from my nasty thoughts. She's alone now, sitting beside me on a dried up log. No sight of her boyfriend. _Probably off screwing with some other chick._She mindlessly twirls her brown her with one hand while digging her bare feet into the hot sand. I can hear her voice wavering between worry and fear. "Is there something wrong? You look like you're about to kill somebody."

I force out a laugh. Ironic she would ask that. I'm about to tell her not to worry, but something stops me.

Why lie again?

Why tell her there's nothing to worry about _when there is _something to worry about. Why tell her that I'm happy the way things are, the way she's a part of his stupid game. Why would I? It wouldn't be fair for either of us.

Maybe I could save her, even if it hurts her in the process.

I take a deep breath, avoiding her gaze. A part of me is cowering in fear for her reaction; the other is longing to be with her like we used to be. Just friends chilling after Contests, playfully arguing after every win or loss. We would take turns paying for snacks, lie together on a picnic sheet on the grass and watching the night sky together with our Pokémon. My heart clenches at the thought of our memories, washed away by her boyfriend.

"May." I look up to meet her attentive, cerulean eyes. I push myself to continue. "I'm worried. I'm scared. I'm not superman."

"Of course you aren't superman." May laughs. Punching my arm, she adds, "Mr. Rose scared? That's a first."

"May." I need her to understand. I don't want to have this same, sad conversation twice. "I'm not kidding around here. I'm worried for you May. Brendan-"

"What about him?" Of course May would get defensive. When she believes in somebody, she protects them at all costs. Even if it means having a fight with her own best friend. "Misty's already told me she hates him, if you're wondering. But you guys don't know the real him."

_No, but neither do you_. Instead I answer back carefully, choosing each word with caution. "I don't hate him May... Just hear me out, okay?"

"You're my best friend, and we have been for years ever since your first contest. We're more than just rivals. I'm just trying to look out for you because I care." I pause once, letting my words sink in. "There are rumors about him and honestly? I don't trust him. Everyone has flaws but-"

"So you're judging him from rumors you hear. What kind of a person are you?" She's upset, I could see it. There's a raging fire behind her watering eyes. The thought of making her feeling anything negative makes me shrivel up inside and lose the confidence of a Top Coordinator. "Are you saying that all rumors are true? They're called rumors for a reason, Drew! Who are you to judge? If rumors are all true, than are the ones saying that I'm a whore sleeping with Brendan, Ash, and you real too?"

Ouch. But it's too late to back out of the conversation and pretend it never happened. "No, May. But I can see with my own eyes. I've seen things. God May, I'm not telling you to dump him. I'm saying keep your own eyes open. I can't watch for you on my own."

"And you don't have to. It's my life Drew." She gets up, aggravated. She hits the sand off her romper, sending dust to fly all over the place. "Look, thanks for 'caring', alright? But... Give him a chance. Please? I really like him, and he really cares for me. You're my best friend Drew, but you can't control my life." Her phone suddenly rings from her pocket. I could tell its Brendan by the way her face lights up when she sees the number. They have a quick conversation and she hangs up and turns to me apologetically. "Look, I have to go meet Brendan to watch some Nicolas Sparks' book based movie. I think he was saying it was the "Notebook". See you around?"

"Sure." But she doesn't even hear the single word that I choked on. May's already meters away, dashing toward wherever they're meeting. Dashing towards another lie.

There's no point sitting on this log anymore. No more May here to watch secretly. I get up and walk back to the Pokémon centre.

I'm suddenly hit with a scent I would know anywhere. I turn my head to see a rosebush, blossoming with beautiful blood red roses. Out of instinct, I reach out for a rose to give to her. I retract my hand when I'm inches away from the best one.

Just like how I chicken out every time I'm about to tell her I love her.

* * *

So this is kind of a piece of writing to get something off my chest. One of my best friends is falling for a guy whose lost virginities to so many girls. I know for a fact he's cheated a few times too. I try to tell her to be careful like but... Well, it just goes in one ear and out the other. :\ Aw well. Title kind of based off of "Good Girl" by Carrie Underwood.

I know it's not the best, and I'm aware of it. I'm better with past tense…

^^ thanks for reading! Oh btw, this was all written while I was on a 10 hour plane ride on my phone. Woot woot. Another woot for challenging myself for writing in present tense.

**Please leave a review**, and check out my **Titanic** based story called "**My Heart Will Go On**"! Contestshipping, of course :).

P.S. - I have absolutely nothing against Brendan as a character. I just needed random name quickly, and he's the first that popped in mind.


	2. The Truth

I didn't plan on writing this until recently when I realized that I hadn't set the story to "complete" and when some incident happened. Enjoy, nonetheless.

* * *

I press my ear against my pokegear to be greeted by same message. "...Just leave me a message and I'll be sure to call you back as soon as I can!"

_Taurus shit. _I've been calling her for the past three months, but May hasn't replied since. I even sent her a freaking rose, which took guts, and she hasn't contacted me whatsoever.

I sigh and shove my pokegear back into my pocket. I lean back against the park bench and close my eyes.

I wonder if May has forgotten me.

_Love makes people blind_. Can that saying be true? Could May's adoration for Brendan blind her from how much I care for her? Or maybe she still hasn't forgiven me for not trusting her boyfriend. No, that can't be true. I know May; she would never leave her friends behind for reasons like that. She would never.

Or would she? I'm not so sure.

A cool breeze brushes against my skin and I open my eyes. Even the park looks depressing today. The leaves of the beautiful trees are dying and falling from the delicate branches. The flowers are wilting, and the dead crisp leaves have covered the ones that have survived the cold. There aren't even children playing for once. In fact, nobody else is here. I feel an unexpected pang of longing for company who I can laugh and talk to at ease.

If only I hadn't given her a hard time about Brendan. Maybe if I'd refrained from telling the truth, we would be at this park together. Maybe she wouldn't have ignored me. Maybe I wouldn't be missing her so much.

May's angry voice echoes in my mind. Even though I know it's a part of my imagination, I flinch every time. I wish I could just get her out of my head.

"Drew."

_Great_. Now it's as if she is here at the park with me. I must be going crazy with all the thoughts about her running through my mind. Thinking I could distract myself from my thoughts with a little Appeal's training, I push myself of the bench and start walking back to my house.

I hear her call my name _again. _

This time I know it's real; I've never heard the hurt in her voice so strong, so it _couldn't _have been a part of me reliving a memory. I whip my head around to see her, a few metres away, looking as fragile as ever. She is hugging her arms around herself to keep warm from the cold. She has obviously tried to cover her messy hair somehow with a toque I'd given her so long ago. The bags under her eyes only bring out the dullness and hurt of those azure orbs. There's a tight, forced smile on her lips.

I can't help but stare at the beautiful mess, known as May.

She fidgets awkwardly, the way she does every time she's unsure how to act in some certain situation. It's not hard to understand why; seeing the person you have been ignoring constantly for a whole three months can be _extremely awkward. _She looks at me as if she wants me to talk first. _Not a chance, May. _

As bad as it sounds, I want to test her. To see if she really still cares about me and actually wants me as a friend. I know it's selfish of me, but I'm dying to know if she needs me as much as I need her. So instead of rushing forward and embracing my broken friend, I lock my eyes to hers and stay silent.

"So..." May says after breaking eye contact. "How are you?"

"_How are you?_Why would you ask me that?" I snap harsher than intended. It hurts to see tears starting to form in her eyes, but I'm not finished. All those feelings of longing and love that I've held in for so long finally burst out. "You've ignored me and left me in the dark for three months, May!"

"I'm sorry!" she cries back. The tears are streaming down her face now, and every part of me is dying to wipe them away. _But not yet. _"I've missed you too, but-"

"You've missed me? YOU HAVE IGNORED ME!" I don't even know why I'm this angry. I take a step toward her, and the dry lifeless leaves crunch under my feet. "Then you come all of a sudden, acting as if everything's okay-"

"Because I was fucking ashamed of myself, Drew!" May's words startle me. First of all, she never swears unless she feels the need to. She's usually careful with her language. But what surprised me more was her mention of being ashamed. May wipes her face messily with the sleeve of her thin sweater and looks straight into my eyes. "You think I didn't want to see and talk to you? I'm sorry if I hurt or offended you! But I've made so many stupid mistakes. I just couldn't face a person who'd tried to protect me."

"Why would you be ashamed?" My words become softer. "May, I wouldn't have-"

"Because I'm an idiot." She's crying harder now. Her voice is wavering, and each word is like a knife stabbing deep into my gut. "You warned me about Brendan. You told me to be careful. I ignored you! I let him shatter me into a million pieces!"

I start to say her name but she doesn't let me continue. May is on a roll now, a river rushing towards the sea. She takes a step toward me so we are only inches apart. "He cheated on me. I saw him, with her. It was the same day you freaking warned me."

"What an asshole," I spit out. I think of Brendan touching another girl and my sadness for May turns into anger again. My fists are clenched so tight my fingers might fall off. I hiss, "I will rip that excuse of a human being up into shreds. I knew I should have done it before."

"But that's the thing, Drew. If you did it before, even a day before today, I would have been broken even more," she whispers sadly. The conversation feels like a roller coaster; up the angry hills of yelling one minute, and rushing down into the pit of sadness the next. The shimmering sapphire orbs turn away from mine as she adds, "I let him use me. I let him tear me down. That's why I couldn't stand to see you."

"It wasn't your fault May," I tell her. I reach for her, but she pulls away. The rejection stings, but I continue anyways. "It was Brendan. He's the one to blame-"

"Drew, you don't get it," May says. "Can you please just let me explain?"

I purse my lips, ready for whatever she has to say. She sighs and I see that she's reliving a memory from the distance in her eyes.

"When I say I let him tear me down... I'm not talking about the cheating part." May breathes to calm herself so she could continue. "You see... things happened after that. He broke up with me the moment I saw him. It hurt, you know. Seeing him choosing that other girl over me... It tore me apart. But if things ended there, it would have been a whole lot different. I wouldn't have... I..."

Now she loses it. She's shaking so much she can't even speak now. When I step forward and wrap my arms around her, she doesn't resist. Instead she huddles against my body like it's the last straw in her life. And I hang on to her because she _is my life. _

"After we broke up... we were sort of together again," May continues. She's nestled against my chest with her eyes closed so she can't see the shock on my face. "Or, that's what I thought. I thought he kept calling me to _do things _because he wanted to get back together. But it didn't turn out that way. I was so ashamed, Drew. But it was like a drug to me. I just couldn't let him go. I kept calling him like you called me. He _never _answered unless he wanted something from me."

"We became what you can call 'Friends with benefits' over the past three months," May whispers quietly. I secretly wonder if she could tell how shocked I am. Probably not. "Yesterday, I finally snapped out of it. I talked to him face to face. Confronted him for using me. But that's when he confronted me as well..."

"For what? You did nothing wrong," I say slowly, trying to keep control over my anger. First Brendan _cheats _on May. Then he _uses _her. And worst, _blames her _for it all? I should have given his face my fist when I had the chance a while ago. But May shakes her head.

"He confronted me because I used _him_." Her voice is barely audible now. Even my breathing is louder than her voice. "He asked me out and I took it as an opportunity. I used him in the first place to forget about you, _Drew. _It eventually sort of worked..." She steps out of the hug, and turns away. "I'm sorry. I loved you then and still do now. I'm sorry."

It takes a few moments for me to register her words.

_She loves me_.

May is strong. I can tell anyone that. But right now she needs a best friend. A friend who can help her up off the ground. A friend she can cry on. A friend that actually loves her.

Maybe it's finally time to tell her how _I _feel.

I think of the rosebush I saw three months ago. Most of the roses have died and the petals have wilted, but the beautiful one remains as it was before. I know that for a fact. Why? Because I've been passing it every day since.

"Come on, May," I say, tugging her hand. She looks up at me curiously. "I have something to show you."

* * *

First off, don't review telling me this is all some made up thing. Because I'd based it on the truth. Ironically (or not), my friend from the first chapter had her ex boyfriend use her for "things" for about three months. He led her on. She's not stupid; she just really cared for him.

I know this chapter wasn't as great as the first, but honestly I needed to get it off my chest. And seriously people, don't let others lead your life. THINK. THINK. THINK. Please, think for yourself. Or depend on friends and family who you know for _sure _you can trust. I'm not saying all people are this horrible, but please. Think.

If you like my writing, try checking out my other Contestshipping story. "My Heart Will Go On". It's titanic based. Written a little different from this one.

Review please :)


End file.
